Winter Romance
by hazel-220
Summary: A Valentine's Day Special.
1. Rush Hour

**A/N:** Welcome to my second story. Valentine's Day is almost here and I thought I would make this one a Valentine's Day special. Many of you who have seen the weather channel also know about how bad snow is hitting the Northeast. I know this because I live in the Northeast. So…if you take a snowy day and add a bit of Valentine romance you get one awesome Teen Titan Valentine's Day story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans so don't bug me about it please.

Chapter 1: Rush Hour

Valentine's Day had approached fast on Jump City. The streets were crowded with people rushing to the store to get their gifts for their admirers before the big blizzard hit this afternoon. For days, local weather channels had been predicting the storm, advising people to be prepared as snow could accumulate to around 20-30 inches of snow. Like everyone else in Jump City the titans were preparing themselves for both the blizzard and Valentine's Day.

Starfire and Robin where setting up all the decorations with Cyborg cooking up all the meals and desserts. Beast Boy had left to get more groceries before the stores would close so they wouldn't run out when the storm hit. Raven, on the other hand, was in her room meditating. She needed the extra meditation from all the restless nights she spent this week. She knew Valentine's Day was tomorrow and it was beginning to bother her. Just recently, she had accepted her feelings for her masked leader. Now she was trying to decide on how she would tell him or maybe what to get him.

Just as she had finally began to focus into her meditation a loud knock came to her door. She groaned as she pulled her hood over her head and began to walk towards the door. The door slid open to reveal Cyborg's cheery face. Raven's brow twitched as she asked, "What?"

Cyborg jerked a little but recomposed himself smiling brighter.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me to get some Valentine's Day cards and stuff like that. Rob and Star are almost done with decorations and BB is getting more food for the storm so I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me." Cyborg smiled hopefully.

Seeing as she wouldn't be getting any meditation done she decided to tag along.

"Sure why not." Just as her door slid open Cyborg anxiously grabbed Raven's arm not waiting for her to protest and sped towards the T-car.

When they got into the garage Cyborg had by now let go of her arm looking around the room for his keys while Raven was leaning up against his car waiting impatiently for him to hurry up. It was then when she heard a loud clang, which startled her. She saw that many of Cyborg's wrenches had dropped on the floor with two of the garbage cans knocked over and emptying out all of it's trash all over the cement of the garage. Cyborg who had finally found his keys dropped them again at the sound of the clanging.

Raven walked over to the now empty trashcans and saw Robin with his hand on his head mumbling to himself about his clutzyness. Raven forced herself not to laugh as Robin slowly rose to his feet noticing Raven standing right infront of him.

"Hey there boy blunder clumsy much?" Raven smiled.

Robin blushed a little but composed himself.

"Yeah sorry, I need to get more red and white steamers for Star she's having a conniption about it so I need to hurry." Robin rushed to where his helmet was and began to place it on his head.

"You can come with us we were gonna get some stuff at the store anyway." Offered Cyborg as he walked to where Raven was standing twirling the keys around his finger.

Robin shook his head, "No thanks it'll just be quick I need to hurry." With that he hopped on his motorcycle and sped out of the garage.

Raven and Cyborg gave eachother confused glances as they began to climb into the car and head to the store.

Half an hour later Raven and Cyborg arrived back at the tower carrying brown bags into the tower. As they walked into the room they saw that Starfire had finished with the decorations. This had made them confused.

"I thought they ran out of red and white steamers." Raven shrugged as she set the bags on the counter. Starfire flew into the room smiling wide seeing her friends surveying her accomplishment.

"Friends what do you think about the colorful decorations I have constructed." Starfire beamed.

"Um Star I thought you ran out of the red and white streamers?" Cyborg questioned.

"What do you mean." Starfire cocked her head to the side as she raised an eyebrow.

"Robin told us that you guys needed more streamers which speaking of Robin, where is he?" Raven looked around the room for him.

"I do not know the location of friend Robin at the moment." Starfire said quizzically.

"Star I need some help carrying the groceries can you give me a hand?" A voice easily recognized as Beast Boy's shouted.

"Coming friend." Starfire walked out the door heading towards the garage to lend Beast Boy a hand.

"So if Rob wasn't going to get more streamers-" Cyborg rubbed his chin.

"-then where did he go?" Raven inquired.

**A/N:** There you have it. I thought it turned out pretty good for the first chapter. More chapters coming. So until then all you people in the Northeast hang on to your hot chocolate, throw some logs in the fireplace, and stay tuned for Winter Romance chapter 2.


	2. Mystery Act

**A/N:** Chapter 2 peoples what you've guys been waiting for. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Teen Titans.

Minutes later after they had finished taking out all the contents of the brown bag Robin had pulled into the garage. As soon as he put the kickstand up he immediately grabbed the plastic bag hanging off the handle bar and headed towards his room. Just as he was near his door he came across Raven that, in his opinion, didn't look anywhere near happy.

"Where have you been?" Raven folded her arms over her chest and asked sternly.

"Getting the streamers." Robin replied.

"And it took you forty five minutes for two rolls of steamers?" Raven lifted her eyebrow.

"Um yeah I suppose the check out was bad." Robin tried to move around Raven but she cut him off.

"That's funny, Starfire told me she didn't need anymore streamers."

"Oh…well, I must have misunderstood. No big deal." Robin shrugged.

"Well it was a big deal you had me worried." Raven noticed her slip up and tried to correct herself.

"I-I mean us, you had us worried." Robin's smile grew as she struggled to hide her blush.

"Really that's sweet Rae." Robin pecked Raven on her cheek then retreated to his room not getting to see the priceless look on Raven's face. Raven moved her hand to her cheek glancing back at Robin's door. Her face felt like it was going to catch on fire. She then began to bolt for her room nearly colliding with Cyborg.

"Woah, slow down there Rae." But Raven was already gone. Scratching his head he continued down the hallway.

Raven had made it to her room immediately locking the door behind her and letting her back lean against the wall. She let out a big sigh as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ugh why did I let that slip. Now I can't stop thinking about him. My head is spinning." Raven looked over to where her mirror laid on the dresser.

"I need to visit Nevermore or I'll end up blowing up the whole tower if I don't get my emotions under control. They must be going haywire right about now."

She then picked up her mirror from the dresser and sat down on the edge of her bed. A portal opened up and she was instantly sucked in.

"He kissed me! He kissed me! He really does love me!" Happy screeched as she jumped up and down like a schoolgirl.

"Correction, he kissed Raven and besides, it was only a kiss on the cheek." Intelligence rolled her eyes earning a glare from Happy.

"It was still a kiss." Happy stuck her tongue out at the yellow cloaked emotion.

"Guys this is the perfect chance for Raven to tell Robin how she truly feels about him." Courage hollered.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same, what if he hates her, then he will never talk to her again." Timid cried.

"Stop bawling, this is nonsense, Love is just foolish emotion." Rage growled.

"I heard that you hot-headed jerk." Love yelled.

"You trying to start something with me?" Rage shoved Love.

"Bring it hot head."

"ENOUGH!" All of the emotions stopped and turned to Raven.

"All of you need to calm down." Raven demanded.

"How can I calm down when the most hottest guy on the face of the planet kissed you." Happy beamed.

"On the cheek."

"Shut up." Happy glared at intelligence

"Here's your chance to tell him how you really feel Raven." Courage set her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"No he'll probably run away and never talk to you ever again." Timid bawled.

"Just ditch him!" Rage yelled.

"Will everyone just shut up!" Raven shouted. They did what they were told and stood silently. Raven closed her eyes as she began to rub her temples. She exhaled slowly as she re-opened her eyes.

"Now, I am well aware of what happened-" Raven was cut off by Happy's giggling which she immediately shut up when Raven glared hard at Happy. Raven turned her attention back to the group of emotions and proceeded.

"But we need to settle down, I can't concentrate with everyone acting up. You all know what will happen if this keeps up don't you?"

It seemed that her words took affect as everyone began to calm and focus on her. Raven exhaled slowly.

"But you gotta admit he's cute!" Happy added making Raven blush. "C'mon Raven admit it."

"Just everyone knock it off." Raven walked through the portal leading her back to her room. As soon as she arrived back she plopped down on her bed.

"God, my emotions are just the most aggravating and annoying beings on the face of the planet." Raven groaned into her pillow. Out of the blue someone knocked on her door.

"Will I ever get a break?" Raven growled as she stomped all the way to her door. Her door slid open hastily eyeing Starfire smiling back at her.

"What now?"

"Friend I wanted to inform you of the white puffy flakes that are falling from sky and would like to know if you would partake in the consumption of the hot brown liquid." Starfire asked innocently.

"No thank you I need to meditate-" Starfire began to frown making Raven a little sad.

"-But maybe later I'll get some ok?" At that Starfire instantly perked up.

"Ok I shall prepare your beverage until then." Starfire hurried off excitedly.

Raven closed the door behind her and walked to her window pulling back her velvet curtains looking out onto the now while glistening city. Tiny snowflakes had begun to form around her window. She took one last look at the city and closed her curtains. She laid down on her bed pulling the covers up over her and fell asleep.

**A/N:** Turned out pretty good. Took awhile to plan out but I finally pulled through. So what cha think? Good? Bad? Let me know. R&R : )


	3. A Blizzard Bliss

**A/N:** Hey y'all hazel here with yet another chapter of Winter Romance. For the audience out there who plan to read this be sure to wear a jacket for this one 'cuz temperatures are gonna be freezing. Yeah blizzards are cold. So here it is number three.

Raven woke up to a dark room. Turning her head to look at her alarm clock she read 5:30 a.m. Deciding she had enough sleep considering she went to bed around 6:00 she pulled the covers off her body to get an instant blast of cold air against her skin giving her goosebumps. She levitated her cloak over to where she was standing and whipped it around her body clasping the emblem together keeping her cloak on. She then slipped her boots on her feet then walked to the main room to get her morning herbal tea.

The doors to the main room slid open where Raven walked through over to the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets looking for her tea and her cup. Once she found them she walked over to the stove and set her kettle on to boil the water. Strangely she was in a pretty good mood today but she didn't know why. She began humming to herself while waiting for the water. As if on cue the kettle started to whistle. She reached over and poured the extremely hot water into her cup mixing the tea into the liquid.

Just as she put the edge of the cup to her lips the door swooshed open making her drop her scorching tea on the floor. She rushed over to where the towels where. She grabbed a red dishtowel and moved over to where her spilled tea was trying her best to mop it up without burning her hands.

"Need some help?" Robin bent over starting to collect the broken pieces from Raven's mug.

"Thanks but I got it." Raven tried to go for another towel but Robin grabbed her hand before she could take another step. Robin smiled at her as he snagged another towel and mopped up the rest of the tea. Once he finished he stood back up and grabbed his cup from the cabinet and handed it to Raven.

"You can use my mug. Sorry about scaring you I'll get you another one." For once in a long time Raven smiled back at him. A genuine smile. One that almost made Robin melt. She slowly reached for the mug and grasped the handle holding it with two hands.

"I'll try to not break this one too." Robin chuckled as he walked over to the sofa and sat down opening up the morning paper.

"You should see all the snow we got over the night." Robin called out as Raven refilled the kettle with water. Raven glanced out the window and saw that the whole city was covered in a blanket of snow that must of come to around 10 inches.

"Yeah and it's still coming down pretty hard." Raven called back.

"No doubt the other three will want to go sledding today."

Raven picked up her herbal tea and walked over to where Robin was sitting and sat down next to him. She began to sip her tea watching the snow outside the window.

Seeing as there was nothing interesting to read in the paper, Robin folded it up and set it down on the coffee table.

"So where did you go yesterday?" Raven asked.

Robin looked back at her with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Raven set the empty mug on the table, "If you didn't go for streamers then what did you leave for?"

Robin looked at Raven with one of his sincere smiles on his face. "It's a secret."

Raven rolled her eyes as picked up her "borrowed" cup over to the sink to wash. Robin followed her to the kitchen throwing out the newspaper along the way. When Raven finished drying the cup she set it back into the cabinet and turned around to see Robin leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest smiling at her. She walked over to where he was standing and joined him. They stayed like that for about an hour exchanging small talk but mostly enjoying the quietness and each other's presence.

When dawn had peeked over the horizon the bits of light had reflected off the falling snow making its way into the room shinning on the two. Both were awestruck as the light had brought out many features, Raven's hair had obtained a glossy look and making her violet eyes sparkle adding more beauty to her rare smile. Robin's mask captured the light thus making his face look broader. Both had tried hard to look away but had no luck as their faces drew closer to each other. Just as their lips were about to meet Cyborg and Beast Boy burst through the door making Robin's hand slip off the counter making him fall to the floor while Raven hit her head on the cabinet door.

"Well well well, looks like the two lovebirds decided to celebrate V Day early." Cyborg smirked.

Raven rubbed her head. She immediately turned deep crimson after Cyborg's words had sunk in.

"W-we were j-just t-talking." Raven cursed herself for stuttering as Robin tried to pick himself up off the floor.

"Sure you were." Beast Boy teased.

Robin managed to finally grab hold of the countertop and hoisted himself off the floor. Raven looked at him with a look of concern. Robin smiled back at her giving her a reassuring smile then turned back to the two.

"So what are you two up to so early?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked back at eachother then pulled out flowers and cards from behind their backs.

"We were gonna finish our cards for everyone." Cyborg held up one to show them.

Robin's eyes widened in realization as he started to run towards the door.

"Sorry guys I just remembered I needed to do something. We'll talk later Raven." Robin winked at Raven making her blush hard. He then ran out of the room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were too busy to notice the last part. Raven walked over to the couch and sat down. She pulled a card that she had made for Robin.

"Today's the day I tell him." She then teleported back to her room.

Back in Robin's Room

Robin had pulled out four cards with two already done. He was halfway finished with the third when he looked back at his bed. Sitting on the bed was a black box. He grabbed the box and opened it revealing the pendant he had picked out for Raven. He smiled and closed the box putting it in his coat pocket. He was going to confess his feelings to Raven today so he wanted to keep the box with him so he had it when the time came. He ten walked back to his desk where he went back to finishing the rest of the team's cards.

3 Hours later

The blizzard was beginning to slow down. The titans were bundled up in their winter clothes ready to go outside to go sledding. Starfire went to get Raven to see if she would come along while the three waited in the main room for the other two. When they finally came they were surprised to see Raven agreeing to come but shrugged it off as they rushed out the tower.

They had trouble walking as the snow was up to their knees. Beast Boy and Starfire fell down a couple of times almost tripping Cyborg. Robin ran into Cyborg making his forehead ache. Raven was hovering over the snow going faster then the other four. She reached the hill five minutes faster than the others watching them all stumbling in the snow. When they finally arrived they were all covered in snow head to foot. Beast Boy morphed into a dog and shook off all the snow. The rest just brushed off the snow. They then went over to where Raven was and set their sleds on the ground. Raven counted the sleds and found out there was only four of them.

"Ok y'all who wants to race?" Cyborg challenged.

All but Raven raised their hands. The looked back at Raven with confusion.

"I don't have a sled." Raven said monotonously.

"We can share my sled." Robin offered. The others began to laugh.

Raven shook her head. "No thanks I'll just watch."

Robin grabbed Ravens hand pulled her down on the sled. Raven glared at Robin only making him chuckle.

"It won't be that bad I promise. Just hang on." Raven sighed as she wrapped her hands around Robin's waist.

"Ok everyone set?" Cyborg called out.

Everyone shook their heads signaling him to continue.

"Ok then on go. Ready. Set. GO!" Everyone pushed their sled forward as the sped down the hill. Raven's grip on Robin tightened as they accelerated down the hill. They could hear Beast Boy yelling and cheering the whole time. Raven opened her eyes looking at the others flying down the hill. She saw Cyborg and Beast Boy up ahead. Starfire had already fell off the first ten seconds of the race. The cold winter wind was hitting her face hard whipping her hair against her skin making her face sting. Her hood had already been blown off her head.

"You ok back there?" Robin hollered back.

"No."

Robin chuckled, "Don't worry its almost over." He had turned his head back at Raven and gave her a reassuring smile. Raven then noticed that they were nearing a tree.

"Robin!"

Robin turned forward also noticing the tree. He shifted hard to the left missing the tree but making both fly off the sled skidding backwards to a halt. Robin was buried in the snow while Raven had landed a few inches away from where he was.

"Robin?" She looked around to see his hand sticking out of the snow. She rushed over to where he was and started to brush away the snow. Robin brushed the snow off his face and smiled back at Raven.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Raven laughed a little as she smiled back at him. "You're crazy."

"I guess we lost the race didn't we?" They could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over who won.

"Yeah." Raven took Robin's hand and helped him out of the snow. Raven began to shiver a little getting knocked into the snow. Robin noticed this and began to take his jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Robin handed Raven his coat.

"You're cold. I don't want you to get sick."

"You're going to get sick if you don't keep that jacket on." Raven pushed back the coat.

Robin set his jacket on Raven's shoulders. "I'm not that cold you need it more than I do."

"By heck you aren't you were buried in snow." Raven attempted to give the jacked back but Robin moved farther away. Raven sighed as she put the jacket on over her cloak. Robin smiled as he walked besides Raven.

"Dude it was totally I made it first." Beast Boy shouted.

"No you didn't grass stain I won." Cyborg shouted back.

Starfire walked up to where they were arguing and tried to calm them down. "Friends please stop with the harsh words."

"Sorry Star but everyone knows that I won." Cyborg gestured to himself.

"I bet Rae and Rob don't think so."

"Um speaking of which, where are they?" Cyborg looked around for the two.

From a few feet away, they could see the two making their way through the snow.

"There is our friends!" Starfire beamed.

They stopped in front of the three smiling.

"Dude where's your coat?" Beast Boy asked.

"I gave it to Raven."

"Which you can have back now." Raven took the jacket off and handed it back to Robin.

"Weren't you cold?" Cyborg lifted his eyebrow.

"Nah it wasn't that big of a deal. Anyway Raven and I are going to head back to the tower for some hot chocolate, anyone want to come?"

"Sweet I'll come I'm getting thirsty anyhow."

Starfire smiled. "I will also join you."

Everyone turned to Cyborg. "Sure why not."

They all then began to walk back, happy to go back to their warm tower where their hot beverages where waiting.

**A/N:** Told you it would be cold. Chapter 4 will probably be the last chapter for this story. Till then R&R.


	4. Cupid's Arrow

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day everyone. This is going to be the last chapter for this story. So with that note I give you *drum roll* Chapter 4!!

Everyone stumbled into the tower stomping the snow off their feet. They took their jackets off and let them drop on the floor while they made their way to the kitchen to get some much-needed hot chocolate. Cyborg pulled out five packs of the mix while Starfire retrieved the cups and Beast Boy trying to get the soy milk with out being discovered but his attempts did not prevail.

"Put that back you an't going to poison us with that crap." Cyborg demanded.

"Fine but I'm using it for my cup." Beast Boy set the carton down going back to the fridge to get the milk.

"Friend Cyborg where is friend Raven's cup?" Starfire inquired skeptically.

Starfire moved to let Cyborg search for the missing cup.

"Hey Rae where's your mug?"

Raven glanced up from her book to respond. "I dropped it last night while I was making tea. I don't really want hot chocolate anyway."

Cyborg shrugged as he set the extra packet back in the cabinet. Robin had slipped into the room unnoticed as he held a rectangular box behind his back. He hopped over the couch and sat next to Raven who was drawn into her book. The others had finished making their hot chocolate, joining the two on the couch.

"I almost forgot, we should start handing out all our cards." Beast Boy rushed out the room to get his cards.

"Yeah I'm gonna go and get them too." Cyborg followed Beast Boy out of the room.

"I have my cards." Starfire beamed as she held them out for her friends to see.

"Here friend Robin this is your card, and friend Raven here is yours."

The two took the cards out of her hands. Robin's card was embroiled with sliver and gold glitter with the letter R on the front. Raven's was black with gold trim with a blue bird on the cover. Both opened up their cards and read the writing inside of it. The two boys burst into the room carrying their share of Valentine cards. The titans spent 15 minutes exchanging gifts between each other until it got down to Raven and Robin.

Robin pulled the box from behind him and gave it to Raven. Raven didn't know what to expect so she opened it to see what was inside. When she lifted the lid her jaw dropped and almost dropped the box.

"Remember when I told you when I went to get more streamers for the decorations and then you sort of figured it out and I told you it was a secret?"

Raven nodded, "Well that's what I left for. It took me a long time to find it."

Raven held the necklace looking at the design. It had two birds opposite sides of the medallion with an amethyst jewel in the shape of a heart right in the middle.

"Wow, Robin I-I don't know what to say. It's-It's beautiful."

"Look on the back." Raven turned the medallion over when she read the inscription she gasped.

"I love you Raven." Raven glanced back astonished.

Robin grabbed Raven's hand with his own and looked her in her eyes. "I love you so much that words couldn't begin to describe what I feel for you. I could give you a card or write you a poem but it wouldn't be enough. I know you are having a lot to deal with right now and there are boundaries that you don't want to cross but I'd be willing to cross those boundaries with you. I need you Raven more than the air I breathe and the ground that I walk on. I am in love with you Raven and there is nothing in the universe that could change that."

The room had grown silent as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes. Raven pulled her hand away from Robin's grasp making him frown. It was then when Raven threw her arms around Robin's neck and engulfed him in a passionate kiss. Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. He slowly closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Something in the background exploded but she didn't care. Robin pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

"Dude! If you two lovebirds are going to make out then get a room!" Beast Boy covered his eyes with one hand while gagging himself with the other. They pulled away smiling back at each other.

"I'm in love with you too Robin."

Robin smiled as he set his arm around Raven. "I think I have a new favorite holiday."

**A/N:** Sorry didn't get the chance to post it yesterday but it's finished. Hope everyone liked it.


End file.
